Just This
by Vitacrucis
Summary: In the middle of the joy, none of them is truly happy, yet they are not honest with nobody about what they really feel. But for once, for this moment, they decided to tell the truth about what the keep in their hearts. One-Shot. Spiritshipping


_ Hey there, I am really grateful for your comments on my previous story, I am glad you all liked it. This is another story for these two, taken in a different angle. Still I hope you like it too. By the way, english is** not **my mother language, so sorry for grammar mistakes and such in advance._

* * *

**-Just This-**

Another day had passed; it was another step closer to stop the eclipse. The group had decided to dock the ship in a nearby island, to spend the night and relax for once between all what had happened since the creatures of darkness started attacking. Matthew enjoyed himself but part of him wondered how, with all that in mind, the group could start a bonfire and celebrate the victory of getting another part of the Umbra Gear, but there was something strange about that armor, something that made him suspicious about Sveta and the final destination of the journey. He saw Eoleo sing his pirate songs to amuse Tyrell and Rief, Karis and Himi enjoy so much the fish that the pirates prepared, Kraden give some explanations to Amiti who surely seemed into them. Matthew could say to himself:

"There just so much to do… we still have many tasks ahead."

"Hey, Matt! You have to listen to this one! It's simply hilarious!"

Matthew looked back at Tyrell's calling, he immediately showed a smile. Regardless not feeling the joy of the moment as much as his friends, it was reassuring to have them so cheerful around him. Eoleo started singing again just as Matthew walked past the bonfire noticing Sveta, crouching near the fishes near the fire, leaning her chin against her knees, her hands on the sand and an expression of deep disappointment. Sveta approached her face to the fish and smoothly sniffed it, act followed by her sticking out her tongue with an expression of dislike that amused Matthew.

"Why only fish…?" she suddenly said loud enough for Matthew to hear her. "I don't like fish…" she continued as she placed her cheek on her knees disappointed again.

Matthew contained a laugh and slowly approached his left hand to Sveta's ear and begun to scratch Sveta behind her ear. At first she didn't pay attention to what was happening, but she surely was enjoying it, an unmatchable expression of comfort was noticeable in her face and slowly began to raise her head, until she realized what was actually happening. She let out a small scream as she quickly stood up and made distance from where she was, noticing Matthew with a grin on his face. Sveta's cheeks slowly took a red color and she tried to regain her serious attitude.

"P…please don't do that, Matthew."

"Oh? Why not? You surely like it!"

"That's not the point! We must be serious about this!"

"Serious about a party? You sure that's how it works?"

Sveta felt a block hitting her head, but seeing Matthew smile at her mixed her feelings. She wasn't sure to be happy or mad. She softly scratched her cheek and looked away with a slight smile.

"You're right; this is a moment to enjoy. Not the time for a long face or complains"

"Yup! That's how it is, kitty-dog!" exclaimed Tyrell.

"I…have a name you know…" replied Sveta with both ears down, but everybody just retook what they were doing before.

Matthew laughed seeing Sveta embarrassed. She let out a small growl and looked away angry. But Matthew approached her and whispered.

"Thanks, you really made me feel a lot better"

"Huh? But I didn't do anything." Replied Sveta as Matthew walked away towards the ship.

"You're here being yourself, that alone makes me happy"

Matthew turned around, but Sveta asked:

"Where are you going?"

"To the ship, to see if I can find some meat for you."

"Eh? No, no! You don't have to bother, I am fine, really!"

Matthew looked back at her.

"You just were pouting about being only fish"

Sveta crossed her hands repeatedly.

"That was just wrong from me! Please, you really don't have to do anything just for a whim of mine."

Matthew laughed again.

"If you of all people are being picky about the food, it's because it must be important. And I don't want you to have a bad time."

Matthew finally left for the ship. Sveta stood in place, looking at him, feeling strange about the kindness shown to her. Until she realized the whole party had stopped and everyone was looking at her.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I feel like Matthew is spoiling me like I am some little girl!"

Sveta ran off, ran towards Matthew, not noticing he wasn't walking to the ship anymore, just standing in the beach looking at the sky, still she stood in front of him with her arms extended, dramatically blocking his way.

"I don't need special attention, Matthew. I really appreciate it, but don't bother yourself."

"But I want to do it; I am just doing something for someone I care for."

"Matthew…"

"This eclipse, your brother, the Umbra Gear… Everything is especially hard for you. It bothers me actually."

Sveta felt scared for some reason, when she looked at Matthew in the eyes she could see he was no longer in the playful feeling from before.

"Sveta, you always are okay with everything. You never complain, you never say a differing opinion, you never tell anybody how you really feel."

Sveta looked at her feet and stayed silent, slowly raising her hand and gently touching Matthew in the cheek.

Matthew was about to ask something, but he could feel Sveta inside his mind, inside his heart, memories of the time since he has met her flashed a moment, things he hadn't thought about in a long time, but in every memory Sveta could be felt.

"What did you…?" began Matthew, but Sveta interrupted:

"You're one to talk, right?"

This time it was Matthew the one surprised. Sveta looked at him with angry eyes.

"You always have been saying yes to what others expect from you, you have always taken burden for whatever happened. Were you afraid or angry, even if you didn't want to, when the rest of us called you our leader, is true that you never let us down, but also you lied to us, you hid what you really feel, you never told what you really felt."

Sveta's expression softened as he looked at Matthew again.

"Don't tell me to be honest when you are lying to me."

"You even read in my memory what I feel about all of you?"

Sveta shook her head

"I didn't want…no I didn't dare to see into your feelings."

There was brief silence, until Matthew let out a slight laugh, making Sveta look at him in surprise. He then, once again gave a smile to her.

"I guess, that makes us both posers"

He looked at Sveta and slowly embraced her. Sveta in her surprise thought for a moment for breaking free, but she just accepted the hug, even if she couldn't give it back. She felt happy, she felt safe in Matthew's arms, who also shared a similar feeling, being happy knowing he wasn't alone, that the girl in his arms as well shared a similar issue and they could finally start to be honest with each other. Sveta could clearly see these feelings in him and felt happy, but no longer dwelled in Matthew's heart, wanting to hear him, what he had to say.

"I guess I'll go get something for you" said suddenly Matthew letting her go. But something pulled his sleeve slightly. He turned around; Sveta was holding it, with a tender and shy smile in her face.

"I don't want food, I don't want a party. All I want is to be with you alone…just for a little while."

Matthew gave her a surprised look again.

"There is the truth, what I really feel, what I want. I guess…you can tell me what you really want too. Even if you think it's silly or selfish, it's true."

"I'd like that as well."

Sveta's heart jumped, she looked at Matthew's smiling face again, but it was different, it wasn't optimistic, it was tender. Matthew held Sveta's hand and pulled her gently with him, under the starry heaven to a place where they could clearly see the moon.

"This is also I, from the bottom of my heart, want to do."

Both sat under the moonlight, they looked at the moon, the source of the eclipse, but even thought of that, they found it was beautiful, something beautiful to be together. There wasn't a need for more words or for the power to dwell into the heart; each other could understand what they felt. Looking at the sky under the moon, Sveta placed her head on Matthew's shoulder who embraced her with an arm. The moon and the eclipse, none of them knew how it was possible, but they didn't care either. Just with that, with sitting on the sand together was enough to make them happy. Just this was enough.

* * *

_And there it is. After reading theories about the next game the possibility that Sveta get's scrapped from the party rised and I really hope she isn't ditched. What to say, you grow attached to a charcter is sad to see him go when the adventure ends, but see the character leave in the right middle is bad. I hope she stays._

_Sorry that deviates from the point. I hope you enjoyed the story and well I am working on the next one. Which focuses on Felix, just to vary a bit from Spiritshipping. But of course if you like them I can go on with shorts for Matthew and Sveta._

_Well, take care!_


End file.
